Te pierdo y te me vas
by ShinobuRei
Summary: Resumen: Tsukishima ha perdido el amor de su vida, se ha convertido en un omega sin un vínculo, Tendou entrará a esta sin preguntárselo creando un giro inesperado para ambos ¿hasta dónde puede llegar un corazón herido? Parejas: TenTsukki, UshiTsukki, mencion del KuroYama


Aclaraciones: los personajes de Haikyuu! No me pertenecer, pertenecen a Furudate, eso es pura ficción salido de la mente de una escritora sin mucho sin que hacer.

Aclaraciones: Esta historia toca el universo alternativo Omegaverse, en este universo la relacion Alfa y Alfa como Omega y Omega son vistos como homosexualidad y no son aceptados por la sociedad. Romance entre chicos

Parejas: TenTsukki, UshiTsukki, mencion del KuroYama.

Resumen: Tsukishima ha perdido el amor de su vida, se ha convertido en un omega sin un vínculo, Tendou entrará a esta sin preguntárselo creando un giro inesperado para ambos ¿hasta dónde puede llegar un corazón herido? Parejas: TenTsukki, UshiTsukki, mencion del KuroYama

* * *

 **Te pierdo y te me vas**

" _Me muero si no estás."_

 **.**

El cielo llora.

El sol se oculta, y la tristeza de la pérdida de un talentoso joven es evocada entre llantos y lamentos.

Los gritos de incredulidad y sepulcrales silencios trasmiten la resignación.

— _A final de cuentas la soledad es un lugar tan vacío sin ti._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tsukishima Kei se encuentra de pie observando fijamente cómo el primer puño de tierra es arrojado al pozo donde pronto el cuerpo de su pareja descansará, no emite ningún sonido y su rostro permanece estoico, muchos pueden pensar que se debe a que se encuentra impactado, que no ha aceptado la muerte del representante japonés que lo acompañó por más de siete años en su vida.

Es impensable que pueda incluso alzar la voz, es un Omega que ha sido abandonado por un Alfa y aún peor, que no será capaz de volver a amar en toda su vida.

Las voces se unen evocando una sola oración que Tsukishima puede escuchar sin necesidad de palabras:

" _Es una lástima."_

Ambos se pertenecían, ambos compartían la soledad y el silencio… Ahora se había quedado solo.

Tsukishima permanece de pie por las próximas dos horas.

Uno a uno se van retirando del funeral.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Podrías al menos demostrar un poco de remordimiento. —La voz gruesa y fastidiosa del pelirrojo llega a los oídos del rubio, Tendou se acerca lentamente como si acechara a una presa indefensa en medio de una cacería. Es la última persona que Tsukishima quiere ver y es la primera que se atreve a penetrar su escudo. —Deberías irte si esto te fastidia tanto, _cuatro ojos._ —La voz se tiñe de saña, Kei sabe perfectamente que Tendou es insoportable, pero no cree que justo en ese lugar y frente a la tumba de quien fue la persona más importante para él tome esa actitud; sin embargo, está pasando.

—… —Tsukishima lo ignora y Tendou sonríe complacido.

— ¿No piensas hablar? —De nuevo, no hay respuesta de parte del rubio, Satori arruga la nariz y desvía la mirada, solo quedan ellos dos en el lugar. —No me sorprende… Nunca lo quisiste de verdad.

El rubio no muestra expresión en su rostro, Tendou chasquea los dientes y lo sujeta con fuerza desde el cuello de la camisa y lo zarandea con fuerza de un lado a otro. Kei observa en sus ojos el dolor del cual es preso, de la soledad que lo carcome y se ve reflejado por varios segundos en sus pupilas: se está desahogando con él, pero no le importa.

— ¡Puedes al menos mostrar una lágrima! Al menos un poco de dolor…—La voz del pelirrojo se quiebra en el proceso de sus frases. —Al menos demuéstrame que valió la pena a hacerme a un lado por ustedes…

El silencio reina por varios minutos. Tsukishima deja caer la sombrilla al lado del pelirrojo y la lluvia los baña a ambos, se separa del joven de ojos castaños rojizos con un manotazo y bajo la mirada atenta del contrario, camina hacia la tumba recién hecha. El cemento está húmedo, pero cuando salga el sol se secará, Tsukishima reafirma de esa forma que su único amor ha muerto. Esa persona nunca regresará, ya no respirará bajo el concreto y él se encuentra nuevamente solo.

Comprende a Tendou, pero Tendou no lo entiende a él.

 _Es un fastidio._

— ¿Lo amabas? —Pregunta el rubio mientras el agua poco a poco cede. Satori cae de rodillas a su lado mientras sus ojos derraman lágrimas tan gruesas que Kei podría confundirlos con dos riachuelos. — ¿Entonces por qué? —Tsukishima no lo entiende, piensa que nadie lo hace, al menos no ahora que el único ser humano que lograba hacerlo se encuentra bajo la tierra.

— ¿Por qué me hice a un lado? —Tendou termina la pregunta, Kei afirma con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Satori sacude el rostro y dibuja una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro, Kei piensa que el pelirrojo está mal de la cabeza, pero no ondea en eso.

La lluvia se detiene por completo.

—Si lo amabas… No lo entiendo.

Tendou observa fijamente a Tsukishima, sus ojos están vacíos, carecen de brillo como una estrella muerta.

—Porque lo amaba demasiado, tanto que, si él era feliz a tu lado, yo sería feliz. Él decidió compartir la vida contigo, no conmigo… Tu eres un Omega y si yo intentaba algo… Todo sería antinatural. —El pelirrojo pierde la fuerza en su voz ante las últimas palabras, Tsukishima no lo pasa por alto.

— ¿Porque eres un Alfa? —Kei pregunta directamente, Tendou ríe de forma lastimera y se levanta del suelo.

Los recuerdos le inundan la mente.

—Ushijima se enamoró de ti desde el momento que bloqueaste su remate… Ese idiota, en aquellos tiempos parecía tan indestructible. —Comenta Tendou con tranquilidad. Tsukishima mira fijamente la lápida sin ninguna expresión.

—Me ha dejado solo. —Susurra el rubio. —La única persona que compartía mi soledad, se ha ido, me ha dejado, me siento vacío, como si hubiesen arrancado todo dentro de mí. ¿Sabes? sé que la gente me mira con lastima, incluso sus padres ¿Eso no es triste? Tan patético.

—Tsukishima.

—Hubiese preferido que te quedaras tú con él. —Dice de golpe el rubio. Tendou siente cómo el aire se le corta y las ganas de plantarle un golpe en el rostro se hacen presentes de nuevo. —Soy egoísta, hubiese preferido eso a atarme a alguien que ahora me ha dejado. Hubiese deseado jamás enamorarme. Me he convertido en un Omega marcado sin un vínculo, es una molestia ¿Quién quiere algo así? Si tú hubieses luchado un poco más por él…. ¿Por qué fuiste tan inútil, Satori?

—No estás desprotegido. —Comenta sin entender del todo las palabras del rubio. ¿Está preocupado por que no habrá nadie a su lado? ¿Por el dinero? ¿Por su _status_? ¿De verdad le hubiese dado tan fácilmente a Ushijima? —Eres su único heredero, tienes su _status_.

La mirada de Tsukishima por un momento toma brillo, está molesto. ¿Tendou piensa que ése es el problema? Quiere gritarle, pero sería demasiado esfuerzo para su alma rota. —Tú definitivamente no entiendes…

—Nunca has dejado que nadie lo haga… —Argumenta Satori. —Ni siquiera Wakatoshi. —Tsukishima se muerde el labio y lo que parce una proveniente señal de exaltación desaparece dando paso al Tsukishima estoico de hace unos minutos.

Kei piensa en lo equivocado que está Satori, Ushijima era la única persona que lo entendía, por eso decidió amarlo y seguir a su lado hasta que llegó el último de sus días. Y es ahí donde radica el problema.

 _Su 'todo' se ha ido…_

Si no se hubiese enamorado de Ushijima, si el pelirrojo hubiese intervenido y Tsukishima no se hubiese vinculado de por vida a ese Alfa. No habría sentido cómo le arrancaban el corazón, los órganos y la vida de un solo tirón.

Deseaba jamás haberse enamorado.

—Ni siquiera Ushijima... —El rubio termina la conversación. Tendou recoge el paraguas y se lo entrega sin mucho preámbulo, Kei lo toma, le da la espalda y se marcha del lugar.

La lluvia vuelve a hacerse presente.

Satori lo mira alejarse sin decir nada más, observa por última vez la lápida y con una estúpida idea en mente se pone en marcha a su casa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Han pasado tres meses desde que Ushijima murió. Cada día del mes, en diferentes horarios, Tsukishima ha tenido la visita de una persona indeseada en su enorme departamento.

— ¿Hoy tampoco tendremos suerte? —Pregunta Tendou con diversión. Ha entrado a la casa con un montón de bolsas del súper; Tsukishima se encuentra en el ventanal, no le responde el saludo ni tampoco presta atención a lo que hace — ¿No piensas salir de esta casa en lo que resta de tu vida? —Satori le cuestiona, su rostro dibuja un montón de gestos cada que la pregunta o dice algo.

Tsukishima lo mira de reojo y suspira. No puede evitar pensar que Satori es completamente opuesto a Ushijima.

Tendou toma un mandil morado que reposa en la pared de la cocina y lo sujeta a su cintura, es hora de preparar la comida, la cena y el almuerzo del día de mañana para Tsukishima, el gato ha engordado demasiado ese último tiempo, todo lo contrario a Kei, que parece perder peso entre más pasan los días.

El rubio lo mira de nuevo y no evita mostrar una mueca de molestia, Tendou insiste e invade cada día su casa, molestándolo, invadiendo su espacio y el que fue alguna vez de Ushijima, no lo deja hundirse en su tristeza y dolor de forma tranquila, le cocina cada día y aun sabiendo que el de lentes tira la mayor parte de la comida, o se la da al gato (de nombre Kageyama) continúa jodiendo como una plaga.

Tsukishima espera que se canse pronto de ese juego.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ocho meses más pasaron sin ningún cambio significativo, durante todo ese tiempo Tsukishima ha comprendido las grandes diferencias que definen a Tendou de Ushijima.

El pelirrojo le obliga a comer y a bañarse. Lava su ropa y lo cuida como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Pone gestos estúpidos y alza la voz de forma innecesaria, es ruidoso y cocina con demasiados vegetales. Sus ojos son pequeños y castaños, el rubio no puede evitar traer a sus recuerdos las afiladas pupilas color chocolate de su antigua pareja y sonreír apenas un poco. Tendou es de muchas palabras y también de metáforas estúpidas. Wakatoshi era callado y cuando hablaba lo hacía de una forma tan directa que más de a uno molestaba, eran polos opuestos y tan diferentes que aún se preguntaba cómo es que Tendou se hizo amigo de Ushijima.

—Nunca te pregunté… —Tsukishima habla. Tendou, quien acomodaba algunos libros en la sala –que terminaron regados en el último ataque de histeria de Tsukishima donde intentó tirar las playeras viejas de Ushijima que el rubio aún usaba- detiene su quehacer para prestarle atención.

Son pocas veces las que Tsukishima habla y por eso ha decidido darle toda su atención.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste las llaves de la casa? —Pregunta el rubio. Esa interrogante había dado muchas vueltas en su cabeza, pero nunca se había interesado por aquel detalle ni había tenido ánimos para preguntar, hasta ahora.

—Tu amigo el pecoso. —Contesta, hace un gesto extraño con los labios y Tsukishima alza la ceja algo curioso. —Cuando pasó todo esto él se encontraba lejos ¿Verdad? Se fue con el capitán de Nekoma a Alemania, pero días antes tú le habías entregado unas copias de las llaves para que sacara unas maletas.

—Pero él… ¿Tú?... Ah. —Tsukishima se rasca la cabeza y desvía la mirada, tenía varias preguntas más pero su voz no parecía cooperar.

—Me puse en contacto con él el día del entierro… Me pidió que te cuidara, cosa que no necesitaba hacer. —Dice como si nada el pelirrojo. Tsukishima no entiende a qué se refiere.

—No entiendo…

—No tienes que entender. Además, nunca entiendes nada. —La respuesta de Tendou es corta, no tiene dobles intenciones ni gestos infantiles, Tsukishima le mira aún más curioso y en un auto reflejo lo toma de la playera con fuerza. Sus ojos dorados tan apagados como siempre, le piden la respuesta que es negada. Tendou aprieta los labios y suspira derrotado. —Mejor dime que haré con estos supresores. —Pregunta. Tsukishima se da cuenta que no lo hará hablar.

—Tíralos, ya no los necesito…—El rubio ordena. Sin Ushijima su celo no se ha activado en más de once meses, él mismo reconoce que es incapaz de sentir cualquier hormona o libido sexual y simplemente no quiere hacerlo.

Quiere quedarse atrofiado el resto de su vida.

Tendou tira todo a la basura sin preguntar más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Tendou abre la puerta la primera escena que encuentra lo aterroriza: Tsukishima está en el piso, retorciéndose de un lado a otro con fuerza, sus mejillas se encuentran rojas y su voz suplicante.

A su nariz llega un aroma dulce que nubla su mente por unos segundos.

Kei grita con fuerza, su cuello arde y el rasguñarse con sus uñas una y otra vez solo empeora la situación. Está desesperado, el celo le ha atacado con fuerza, acompañado con oleadas de dolor que reclaman ser tomado una y otra vez.

—Esto no debería estar pasando. —Tendou cubre su nariz, trata de resistirse al aroma dulce de Tsukishima, sin embargo, cuando Kei clava la mirada en el cuerpo del pelirrojo, Tendou siente un estremecimiento que lo sacude de los pies hasta la cabeza.

Satori está perplejo, ha pasado un año completo sin que el rubio entre en celo. Él está vinculado de por vida a Ushijima y el está muerto, su celo ya no debería existir. Tendou piensa que esto no debe estar pasando y se alarma al imaginarse que es lo que puede suceder si algún Alfa en celo cercano llega a darse cuenta de su aroma.

El pelirrojo asegura la puerta, se acerca al rubio con cautela. Trata de mantenerse firme. Antes de que Ushijima marcara a Tsukishima y lo vinculara a su vida fue preso del celo del rubio varias veces hasta al punto que creyó haber desarrollado cierta inmunidad, tenía que ayudarlo… Tenía que.

—Satori… —Tsukishima jadea a lo lejos, Tendou trata de controlarse lo más que puede, ha pasado por eso antes, debe hacerlo y se convence de eso una y otra vez.

Lo acomoda en el sillón, los brazos de Tsukishima lo aferran hacia su cuello, Satori trata de alejarse en vano, un olor muy diferente llega a su nariz, uno que reconoce, pero que al mismo tiempo es novedoso.

Tsukishima huele a Ushijima… Es una combinación dulce y cítrica, Tendou se ha dado cuenta que ese olor es completamente diferente al que anteriormente ha sentido, no sabe a qué se debe, pero sí sabe que sus sentidos se están nublando. Tsukishima lo atrae con más fuerza a su cuerpo y Tendou se siente débil ante el instinto.

Es un Alfa y Tsukishima un Omega en un poderoso celo.

—Tsukishima… —La voz de Tendou se escucha profunda, es diferente a cualquier tono que Kei haya escuchado en el pasado. Es poderosa y lo hace vibrar con suficiente fuerza. —No podemos… —Dice el pelirrojo. Tsukishima lo jala con más fuerza.

Su cuerpo está hirviendo y clama con desesperación ser atendido.

Satori se siente vencido por el olor tan poderoso que surge del rubio y que le recuerda a Wakatoshi, su primer amor. No entiende qué pasa, y ahora mismo no quiere entender puesto que la excitación ha llegado al límite.

El instinto vence a la razón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La ropa de ambos queda en medio de la habitación; las palabras sobran. Los gemidos y jadeos retumban en las paredes de la sala. Los besos son húmedos y largos, sus caderas se contonean una contra la otra y sus miembros vibran con cada ligero roce que se dan incluso sobre sus interiores, ambos saben que eso está mal, pero sus cuerpos gritan que deben hacerlo.

Tendou se dedica a besar cada rincón del cuerpo de Tsukishima, calmar su intenso calor con caricias y besos que se convertirán en marcas en la mañana siguiente. Sus piernas son largas y las besa de igual forma, desde la punta de sus pies hasta sus suaves y firmes muslos. Tendou piensa que Ushijima fue verdaderamente afortunado en tener a Kei para él y nadie más, entiende en ese momento porque el rubio era considerado el mayor tesoro del ex titular nacional.

Es hermoso, cada parte de él es perfectamente y jodidamente hermosa.

El acto está por consumarse, Tendou abre las piernas de Tsukishima en una perfecta "V", Tsukishima le mira profundamente, le está pidiendo con la mirada que se apresure, que no aguanta un segundo más. Satori peina su cabello -ahora lacio gracias al sudor- hacia atrás. Sus ojos destellan pasión y sus instintos están alejados de su razonamiento. El pelirrojo lame sus labios y lo penetra lentamente. Es tortuoso, estrecho y húmedo, por un segundo Tendou se siente masoquista.

Kei arquea su cuerpo con violencia, el interior del rubio lo recibe gustoso, el vaivén y el frenético movimiento de caderas comienza, Satori lleva las piernas de Tsukishima a sus hombros y aumenta el ritmo. Todo se descontrola, ambos cuerpos tiemblan y jadean, pero es la voz de Tsukishima en medio de toda esa entrega que rompe algo dentro de Satori.

Kei llama a Ushijima con lágrimas en los ojos antes de retorcerse y llegar al éxtasis, Tendou logra venirse y jadea con fuerza cuando las lágrimas de igual forma se acumulan en sus orbes.

 _¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo?_

Tsukishima se envuelve en sí mismo y se rehúsa a darle el rostro. Se siente avergonzado, podrido y dolido porque se ha entregado a otro hombre que no es Ushijima. Su vínculo se ha roto cuando un nuevo Alfa lo ha llenado con su esencia, se siente triste y vacío… Se siente tan roto que no sabe cómo continuar.

—Lo lamento… —Tendou se disculpa y Tsukishima niega, se aferra a la camisa de Ushijima con fuerza mientras sus ojos dorados siguen desbordándose como ríos.

A final de cuentas no es culpa de Satori, ni de él. Solo de los malditos instintos y de al parecer un lazo que se ha roto luego de un año ¿eso significa que nunca le perteneció por completo a Ushijima? ¿Qué significa? ¿Por qué nadie puede responder sus preguntas?

Tendou se sienta a su lado y acaricia su frente. Entiende el dolor que siente, él mismo ha traicionado su promesa frente a la tumba de quien fue su mejor amigo, su primer amor y el hombre por quien era capaz de dar su propia vida.

—Fuiste lo más valioso y amado por él. —Satori susurra. Tsukishima guarda silencio, sus ojos siguen derramando lagrimas sin control. Tardó más de un año para que las lágrimas se hicieran finalmente presentes y al parecer no piensa parar ahora. —Por eso me prometí que, si tú eras lo que el hombre que amé, más amaba… Tú serías lo más amado para mí… ese es tu 'no entiendo' cuatro ojos, ninguno tiene la culpa de lo que ha pasado aquí…

Tsukishima afirma con un movimiento de cabeza. Tendou lo toma en brazos y lo lleva a su habitación, se encarga de limpiarlo, cambiarlo y acostarlo con cuidado. Limpia con afán cada lagrima que sale de sus ojos dorados, lo acobija apropiadamente y besa su frente.

—No entiendo…

—Nadie te entiende y tú no entiendes ¿No se supone que eres una clase de genio? — Tendou bromea y Tsukishima curva un poco sus labios en la oscuridad.

Nadie entiende su vacío, ni siquiera Tendou quien se ha esforzado lo suficiente para cuidarlo.

—Tu amigo pecoso regresa mañana. —Satori le recuerda y camina hacia la puerta, se despide con una pequeña sonrisa y cierra tras de sí.

Mañana regresará con supresores e ingredientes para preparar un pastel de fresas. Eso de seguro lo animara.

Era lo más valioso para Ushijima y ahora, por voluntad propia será lo más valioso para él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando el ataúd baja, sus manos se convierten en puños y sus ojos derraman lágrimas sin cesar.

Le ha fallado a Ushijima, le ha fallado a su hermano, al chico pecoso… Se ha fallado a sí mismo.

— _Un omega vinculado, sin su Alfa no puede sobrevivir._

Esas palabras le suenan a crueldad, pero son tan reales que no pueden negarse.

— _Los estudios afirman que cuando un Alfa muere antes que su Omega el vínculo se va desvaneciendo, esto les asusta, los atormenta y sienten la necesidad de llenar el vacío que han dejado, muchos se dejan morir, otros enloquecen y en casos extremos…_

 _Se quitan la vida._

Las explicaciones van y vienen, Tsukishima Kei se ha unido a Ushijima luego de un año y medio, sus lápidas juntas son testimonio terrenal de eso, sin embargo, Satori no puede soportar perder al amor de su vida una vez más…

Las palabras no lo consuelan, las explicaciones lo abruman, ha dado lo mejor de sí para proteger lo más amado y en ambas ocasiones ha errado miserablemente.

Tendou observa el cielo y comprende las palabras de Tsukishima.

— _A final de cuentas la soledad es un lugar tan vacío sin ti._

Satori entiende que puede compartir la soledad de Tsukishima, pero nunca una soledad sin él.

Su corazón duele y el cielo comienza a llorar nuevamente.

* * *

 **¡Por fin! es que esta idea me estuvo dando vueltas varios días y tenía que sacarla, de nuevo andamos con la narración experimental, pero me quedo satisfecha hasta cierto grado. ¡La Beta regresó! denle un aplauso y aunque me tardo mas en subir los escritos ya que ella debe revisar y betear me quedo mas tranquila, quiero decirles que Odio el TenTsukki, odio a Tendou y si tengo que matar a los dos personajes que mas amo para hacerlo sufrir lo hare (?) casi creo que se me caerá la mano por escribir de el, se que mi mujer esperaba algo hardcore o algo mas "violento" pero, este genero es mi favorito y creo que es de la unica forma en que puedo escribir de Tendou ¿ye les dije que lo odio? bueno, espero hayan disfrutado la lectura, el fanfic de Yuri On Ice y los pendientes de Haikyuu! saldran en la semana -eso espero- les dedico el cap a mi mujer y mis amigas de monterrey. Estefania, espero no hayas leído esto y si lo hiciste, te advertí que no lo hicieras (?) Quiero aclarar que tenía que escribir de este tema por que ¿nadie se ha preguntado que pasa si un Omega ya vinculado pierde su Alfa? en mi mente es muy triste :c en fin ¡Hasta la proxima! dejen sus comentarios seran bien recibidos, si me quieren buscar en facebook haganlo como "Fanfic Shinobu Rei"**

 **Con amor Shinobu.**


End file.
